


No Escape

by Anonymous



Series: Hands for Hurting, Hands for Holding [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Crying, M/M, No Safeword, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Sensory Overload, Watersports, Wetting, Whump, Withdrawal of Consent, basically peter tries to opt out and elias ignores him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter enjoys Elias' attentions, until he doesn't.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Hands for Hurting, Hands for Holding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	No Escape

Peter starts to hyperventilate when he feels the nudge of yet another finger.

“Wait, wait--I can’t,” he gasps, chest heaving. It’s too much and he wants to stop, wants to escape back into the calming stillness of the empty world. “I can’t, no more.”

Elias makes a considering noise that grates on his nerves. Every noise is deafening and every touch makes him want to shred his own skin. He strains against the soft silk ropes of his harness, wound around his chest and arms and thighs, leaving him exposed and struggling to keep his feet on the ground. They were so gentle against his skin when they started. So delicately sore to rub against the red welts of his thoroughly flogged ass. Now they’re _torture, _and the tingle of Elias’ gaze on his skin is starting to feel more like needles pushing too deep.

“You owe me at least one more,” Elias says, and twists that fourth finger into him, and he yells into air that feels like it’s buzzing against his sore skin.

“No! Stop it, I want to stop,” he says, boots squealing against Elias’ expensive floors. “Let me down, I want to stop!”

Elias smacks his ass, right across an especially raw stripe, and the pain of it isn’t quite as bad as the bone-deep ecstasy that sings through his body. His nerves feel peeled open. He doesn’t like this anymore, he’s _scared_ and he doesn’t quite know what’s happening to his body but every time he tries to slip down into Forsaken he’s rebuffed. He’s too grounded, and it _hurts_.

“Please,” he finally says, through clenched teeth and eyes that sting with tears. “It’s too much.”

“It’s not. I know you can take more, and you’re going to.”

This orgasm _hurts. _Peter feels himself scream but he cannot hear it through the rushing in his ears. He wants to escape back into the gentle fog. He wants to go _home._ God, he just wants to go home, this game isn’t fun anymore and Elias isn’t giving him any time to recover and he aches somewhere deep in his chest.

“Please,” he says again. Tears well in his eyes and his throat is thick. When was the last time he cried? But now that he’s started he can’t stop, his body hurts and his mind feels overloaded and his hole is stretched too wide and his cock is sore and he’s so, so scared that he’ll never be allowed to rest.

Elias pulls his fingers—most of his _hand—_ out. For a sweet, hopeful moment Peter thinks he might finally be done, but then there’s something hard and vibrating softly pressing behind his balls and he _breaks._

“No, _Jonah!_”

Peter’s knees give out, finally, putting his full weight on the harness. He can no longer stand, or think, or escape, or do anything but take what Elias gives him and scream.

“Please, Jonah, please,” he whines, pathetic and snotty. “It _hurts._ I want to go home. I don’t like this anymore, please let me go.”

“One more, I think, for good measure.”

“No! No, no no no no,” Peter sobs. His throat hurts. His head feels thick and hazy. Elias pushes just a little harder and Peter loses all control of his body. Helpless shame twisting his vision as hot piss runs down his leg, just adding to the mess of his belly and thighs and the floor beneath him. Elias does not let up.

“One more.”


End file.
